Lies, lies, hurt us all
by The chosen Mexican chick
Summary: Arthur just woke up and has forgotten everything. He soon finds out who he is by a letter that he wrote before using magic to erase all his memories? And also finds out that he himself is warning him about Alfred? It says that Alfred hurt him so bad that he used magic to do this. Can he ever face him again? Or will he be hurt when they meet again? Parings:past UsUk and future?
1. Chapter 1

"Where..am..I?" I asked when I suddenly opened my eyes to see a bright white light. Soon there was another voice in the room.

"Anglaterre! You've finally woken up!" A weird french man I think, shouted as he ran from the other side of the room towards me. I didn't know who he was so I asked him.

"Who are you?...and why..did you call me..Anglaterre?" I asked it sounded familiar to me but I still had a hard time remembering why. After I said that the man looked baffled and came closer to me.

"Anglaterre..please tell me you're joking..oui?" He said in a pleading tone near then end. I looked at him and some how a foggy memory of him popped up. But as soon as I tried to focus it disappeared.

"Sorry mate I haven't the foggiest of what you meant...and what does Anglaterre mean?" I asked it sounded so different than what I have been speaking.

"It means England...England please tell me you remember France?" He said looking at me with worry evident. I looked at him like he was crazy of course I knew France! Who doesn't it's a nation!

"Of course I do! It's a nation." I said but in return he sighed and shook his head.

"Non maybe I should rephrase that. Do you remember Francis, Ludwig, Kiku, Alfred?" He said his eyes becoming more pleading and so did his voice. The names sounded familiar but that last one..Alfred? It stung my brain so bad that I closed my eyes which in turn made the man before me worry.

"Arthur! Please don't tell me you're going back to your coma!" He said shaking me and I instantly opened my eyes again and shook my head.

"No...wait why did you call me Arthur right now?...I thought my name was England?" I asked, my brain stopped hurting and then a looked around the room. It was all bright white and sparkling. But soon my eye caught a letter that was on the stand next to my bed and the hand writing looked so familiar to me.

"C-can you pass me that letter?" I asked at the man who seemed to snap out of his own little world and proceeded to pass me the letter. As soon as I got it I checked it. It felt so oddly important so I opened it. Inside it had a tri-folded parchment letter that read:

* * *

_Dear Arthur, _

_ You are currently lying down on a white medical bed with no idea of anything except for basic human knowledge. Your name is England you are the personification of the United Kingdom and Northern Ireland. Your brothers are Scotland, Wales, the twins Ireland and the republic of Ireland. Their human names are Scott, Bryan, Ryan and Alice. I know this may be hard to believe but there are a big group of personifications of each country in the world. Your siblings are outside the room worried about your condition and the man who is with you is the personification of France. His human name is Francis. Now you may fight with him like cat and dog but in all honesty you care for each other. He will tell you other personifications but I will warn you this. __**Stay away from the personification of the United States of America.**__ He will later question you why you are avoiding him __but I will tell you why. He is at fault for you losing you memory. Everyone else will also question you why. Their reason is because you two were lovers and were about to get married. Now you will ask yourself why is he at fault if you two were about to get married so I'll also tell you why. You were going to the bathroom and then you caught your 'fiancee' the man that you loved. __**Cheating on you**__. How? Well he was making out with an ex-girlfriend who refused to let him go. She has blonde wavy hair and that's all I'll tell you for your health, (you'll thank me later for not telling you who she is). He said she didn't matter and that she was the past but you caught them in the act. He was so into it that he didn't even hear you run away while crying. Well he did but it was too late. You ran off and then ended in another place and cast a spell on your self for forgetting. Now you will not remember what happened but I had to tel you for your own good. Just stay away from him and never talk to him unless it's strictly business. I do hope you never have to talk to him again. If he does try to talk ignore him, he will try to explain himself to get you back but in the end it's all lies and he's already shown you that. The queen and prime minister have already been informed and will not make any political deals that have to involve you two meeting. Please take care and here are some people you can trust._

_Kiku Honda (Personification of Japan)_

_Lovino Vargas (Personification of Southern Italy)_

_Ludwig Beilschimedt (Personification of Western Germany)_

_Francis Bonneyfoy (Personification of France)_

_Elizabeth Hevedary (Personification of Hungary)_

_Antonio F. Carriedo (Personification of Spain)_

_Matthew Williams (Personification of Canada) *Note only talk to him when his brother is not around. His brother is Alfred. _

_With that I hope you can live without him coming back and hurting you. _

_ -Arthur Kirkland 2012 past self._

* * *

I was shocked to receive this information but then Francis looked at me and nodded sadly.

"Yes I was hoping you would still remember a bit but it turned out you had to read the letter. The doctors have said that you were alright to leave once you had woken up. I will take you back to your home and no Alfred has not been informed that you have been found, although he will find out soon enough when the next meeting is hosted. Anyway come here Arthur they are waiting outside." Francis said getting close to me and then pulled my sheets so I could stand. Somehow I suddenly was fulled with all this new energy so I jumped out of the bed but I saw that I was in some white gown and blushed.

"Don't worry mon cheir I have brought you a spare of your uniform." He said handing me a green uniform that had a black belt and a green silk tie and black leather boots. I was staring at the uniform and it felt so non shellac but also very distant. As soon as I dressed, Francis took my hand and smiled softly at me. I felt a memory pop up again but this time I could see it..._It was a pleasant mid-afternoon and Francis and I were sitting underneath a oak tree. I was resting my head on his lap and he was reciting a french song...It sounded soothing and he was petting my hair. All was calmed until it suddenly changed to a darkened shadow. _Soon the dream flashed away and I was meet with the teary eyes of four other people.

"You made it! Y-You idiot! Do you know how scared we were!" The only girl who was there had fiery red hair and leaf green eyes.

"You fucking dolt! You scared the crap out of us!" The male who was standing in front of me said before pulling me into a deep hug. I was startled by the sudden movement and asked something that made the group of people look at me.

"You are Scotland I suppose right?" I said and then the man who I think is Scott let me out of the tight hug and looked at me with a wary eye.

"You're joking right mate! Ya better be joking!" he said shaking me a little and before I could speak Francis answered.

"I am sorry Scott but mon cheir here had casted a spell to forget what had happened. I don't really know why he did it because in the letter he wrote to himself no one could have opened it without getting their arms chalked full of electricity. And now even I can't read it because a few minutes after he had read it the letter burst into flames." Francis said and I had almost forgotten about that fact. After he said that Scott stared at me before he spoke again.

"Ay...so you used the oblivisci charm...why?...Art why..what hurt you so bad you wanted to forget about everything?" He asked and I thought it over. As I was about to speak there was a sudden rushed knock at the door at the end of the hallway. Francis went to open it and it reviled a doctor who rushed in a hushed tone and Francis seemed to nod quickly. After the doctor left again we heard shouts, loud and demanding. Before I could make out what the person was shouting Francis, Scott, Bryan, Ryan and Alice got up and Francis told Scott what I think the doctor said and he nodded as well. Soon I was picked up and carried by who I think was Bryan and was taken to another secret exit but before I was out I caught a glimpse of a blonde man who was searching frantically for someone. He was shouting a name..Iggy? And before I could have said anything Bryan tugged at me and hid my face behind a black cloak and we were out of sight. But there is a question I have. Why was that man storming in and why did I feel a sudden feeling of warning? I think it's best if I asked Francis. But still why was that stranger mere presence made me wary of my surroundings? He can't be a foe...can he?

* * *

**Mwahahahaha! Well I can't always be fluff and sweet~! Hehehe I'll give the first person who can guess who Al's ex is, a sneak peak of Against my will, please help! Chapter 3~! Oh and yeah I don't own Hetalia! Seriously do you think I own a successful manga and anime? If I did UsUk would be cannon! Anyway tata my lovelies~! (Oh and I personally think Toby would top if you all know what I mean~! ^^~)**

**Translation: Oblivisci: Forget (latin) **


	2. Chapter 2

Al's P.O.V.:

* * *

"Where is he!" I shouted as I got passed the private sector in the hospital that was made for us nations. I was worried as hell because Iggy left me at the alter all alone. It wasn't normal from him, I knew he was a bit nervous but to just leave me there! I really felt scared now, I didn't even know where he was for 3 months but I finally got word from Feliciano that they finally found him. I ran past all the doctors who tried to stop me but when I finally got to the room that Arthur was in a doctor stopped me and Ludwig grabbed me.

"What the hell are you doing! Get the fuck off me Ludwig! I really need to see Iggy!" I shouted as I tried to kick Ludwig where the sun don't shine but he just yelled at me.

"Alfred! Control yourself! This is not the time or place to let your emotions run wild! Plus I have been told that you are not a welcomed visitor! Now calm down and get back to your hotel room!" He yelled at me and I was hurt. How could I not be allowed to see him! I am his god damn Fiancee! I should have been the first one to see him! But when Ludwig was talking I saw he started to loosen his hold just enough for me to be able to break out of it. I ran out of his hold and busted through the doors in time to see Iggy being taken by his brother and being wrapped in a black cloak! I was about to run towards them and take Iggy when they suddenly vanished. I ran towards the exist they took but was faced with a wall. At first I thought it was a prank and that at any moment Arthur and his family would come back to laugh at my face but that moment never came. It felt like reality had just slapped me in the face telling me this was not a fucking joke, and you know what the worst part was? That I didn't know why he was avoiding me. But at least could talk to him during the next meeting that Kiku was holding at his place. It hurt me knowing that I would have to wait another 3 weeks until I could speak to Artie..right?

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hehehe why is Al so oblivious! Well in actuality you know how in the first chapter he tried to chase Arthur and explain well at the moment he doesn't remember so yeah ^^. Anyway sorry for the short chapter but I can't work on it any longer until next week Saturday? Gome! Please don't kill me! It's just that my family will drag me around with them during black friday and then I have to work on stuff =3= but anyways love you guys who reviewed and please tell me on how I could improve! Arigato!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so let's see! Yay new update! check! ^^ anyway well right now it's gonna be a bit jumpy in the time lines so yeah it might be a bit confusing! And so sorry about the short chapter! Gome! Anyway read and enjoy! Now if only I could skip school...**

* * *

**July 19, 2012:**

* * *

"WHERE IS HE!" Alfred shouted for the fifth time at Antonio who already had a bruised cheek and spat some blood towards the ground. It had been two moths into the disappearance of Arthur or also known as the personification of the United Kingdom and Northern Ireland. Antonio rose his head just a inch and smirked. As soon as he did a furious American nation was about to slap him but stopped when the Spanish nation spoke.

"Amigo how would I know? How could I know and you not? You are his amor verdad? Unless I am speaking the wrong facts? Unless there is someone else in your life that you love and are sharing yourself with besides Arturo. How could I, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. España know where tú amor Arturo Kirkland. Inglaterra is. Maybe if he did not tell you was because of something verdad? O qué planeas de mentir que él solo se planeó de no cumplir con la boda! Qué eres tan estúpido de pensar que él se salria de este compromiso sin rasón! Piensa y usa ese pinche cosa llamada el cerebro! Porque cres que él no mino." Antonio said in a cold voice staring up at Alfred in the dark interrogation room where the only light was coming from the lamp in the middle of the table. He was staring at the American with a disgusted snare. His once happy lime-green eyes were now acid green filled with hate and fury. The American was taken back by the sudden out burst and started thinking yet nothing came into his mind. He forgot about the kiss his ex Amelia forced him into on his wedding day because he was so focused on finding his fiancée.

"What do you mean?" He asked Antonio who groaned and the spat at Alfred which made him growl.

"How fucking stupid can you be! Think about the one thing you could have done to make him insecure and scared of being near you! If you can not possibly give me an answer then I think it's for the best that he left!" Antonio shouted and then laughed sarcastically near the end. He had enough with the stupidity of the oblivious nation. Alfred lost it. He jumped over the table and grabbed Antonio's collar and nearly punched him but stopped when he saw the smirk on Antonio's face.

"You already proved to me that you can't handle your emotions and that you can't even be trusted to remember your own actions. Si era lo mejor que Arturo se escapo de ti." Antonio said spiting more blood on Alfred's cheek and spoke again. "Que los malditos como tu se pudren en el infierno. No te dire nada mas que **EL** te vio besando a esa mujer." And with that Antonio broke form the ropes that confined him to the chair he was in and then muttered something in a foreign language. "Ab inferno ad domum" With that a cloud of smoke replaced where Antonio once stood leaving a shocked American alone. With one thought in his mind. "_Did I really forget that...I..he...what have I done..."_

* * *

Translations: Amigo: Friend

amor: Love

verdad: Truth

España: Spain

tu: Your

cumplir con la boda : go through with the wedding!

Qué eres tan estúpido de pensar que él se salia de este compromiso sin rason! Piensa y usa ese pinche cosa llamada el cerebro! Porque cres que él no mino : What are you so stupid to even think that he would get out of this promise without a reason! Think ans use that fucking thing called a brain! Wh do you think that he didn't come.

Si era lo mejor que Arturo se escapo de ti. : Yes it was for the best for Arthur to escape from you.

Que los malditos como tu se pudren en el infierno. No te dire nada mas que **EL** te vio besando a esa mujer. : May the fucks like you rot in hell. I will not tell you anything more besides that **HE **saw you kissing that women.

Ab inferno ad domu : From hell to home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay bros sorry for not updating like anything! Gome! XC I really am sorry! X'C But I have been having problem with Internet connections and then I had a huge family blow out, so yeah it wasn't pretty and so I lost a lot of things for a few weeks...Anyway! I shan't be updating as much as I would like to because my family is on a bumpy road at the moment and I DO NOT want to get into another fight with them. Anyway I hope y'all had a fun and safe Christmas and a happy new year! I know I did! Anyway love you guys and yeah I should let you guys read! REVIEWS APPRECIATED! :3 **

* * *

"Francis?" I said looking up from the cloak I had on. Francis only grunted in a response. My siblings have already left for their respective homes but Francis said he was going to keep an eye on me from now on and that I would stay at his house. It was already a week into my awaking and I started to feel unwell. Almost ill but not so quite...I couldn't describe it. I've been gaining weight as well and I've been feeling really ill in the morning to the point that I would vomit whatever was in my stomach.

"Yes Arthur?" Francis said grabbing a pair of clothing that was oddly familiar to me. "I don't feel well. I mean in the mornings I vomit but I have been gaining weight. What could that mean?" I asked but in return Francis gave me a small soft smile.

"Arthur...can you stay here for a moment?" He said in a soft voice that matched his smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him, and at the same time my heart started to flutter, like if there was butterflies inside my stomach and they started to move. I knew I felt this before but at the moment I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't put a name to this feeling.

"Okay...Please hurry back though...I'm not so used to being alone since you haven't let me around anyone else." I said smiling even more as I also closed my eyes. It was true though, I haven't been allowed near anyone else who was outside my immediate family and him. I guess one could call it lonely but he was doing this for my own good.

"Oui mon cheri. Do not worry I shall be back within five minutes. If I am not here by then, call Matthieu and ask him if 'e can come over." Francis said placing a small kiss on my forehead. I blushed lightly. He has started doing that ever since I got back. I was always conflicted on what this meant, half of me wanted to do nothing more than to punch him and make him swallow rubbing alcohol but the other half wanted to do nothing more than to kiss the french nations lips. Ah! This is so conflicting! I can never decide what I truly want! It's always changing! At one I feel an empty longing for someone but then in another I want nothing more than Francis kissing me! I really do feel like I am going to lose it at any moment. Soon Francis exited the house and I heard his car pull out of his driveway. I sighed to myself and called Matthew almost immediately.

~~~~ Canada's P.O.V ~~~~~

"Hi Arthur." I said answering my cell phone.

"Who is it Mattie!" My obnoxious brother shouted from the living room, where the hosser was currently lying down and being the fattie he is.

"No one! Go back to being the fat ass you are!" I shouted as I ran up my steps, towards my bedroom and locked the door. I know it's a bad thing to lie to your own brother and not tell him that I know where his missing fiancé, but come on! He was the whole reason why Arthur had erased his own memories! I'm sorry but whatever the hell my idiot brother did to hurt Arthur that badly gives me enough reason why I shouldn't tell him.

"HEY! I'M NOT A FAT ASS!" Alfred shouted from downstairs. I rolled my eyes and put the phone back up to my ear so I could hear Arthur speak.

"I'm sorry Matthew if I disrupted your conversation with whoever, but can you come over? Francis left to get somethings and I have yet to get used to being alone." Arthur said in a soft voice which I have never remembered him having. It shocked me for a bit, but I shook it off quickly.

"No it's okay. It was just the hosser of my brother. Alright I will be there in a few minutes. See you then." I said whispering in a hushed voice this time because I knew my brother was right outside my door, trying to hear my conversation.

"Thank you Matthew. See you then, good bye!" I heard Arthur say before he hung up. After that I grabbed a sweater from my closet and put in on while also tying my shoelaces.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright bro's! I'm back! hehe ^w^ so sorry that I haven't been on for awhile! It's just that my immune system has been very weak recently so I've been getting sick every other week! XC YECK! It sucks! and currently I got hit with another damn fever! No fair! But I guess I have to live with it! And then there is my medicine...Anyways! My docs risen my strength of pain killers and I've been diagnosed with insomnia! So currently with my pain killers I sleep the whole day when I get home after taking them and then I can't sleep at night and I get really moody and really mean! W Sucks doesn't it! But I'll live! Anyways I won't be updating for awhile due to all this so again! SORRY! I LOVE Y'ALL! Hopefully I'll learn to make my keyboard typing much quieter so I can type at night ^_^ I'll shut up now and let you enjoy! **

* * *

Soon I finished lacing up my shoes and ran out of my own room startling Alfred slightly. I couldn't risk him finding out I hid Arthur's reappearance with Francis. In actuality Arthur had been missing more than what others say. Arthur had been missing for half a year. It only seemed shorter because he himself had cast a spell on the world to make sure no one noticed his disappearance, yet me and Francis were the only ones who noticed. Why he did he do that? Simple. My idiot brother. Though deep down I know Alfred never cheated on Arthur I just couldn't help but also think he did. Why? Well maybe because Alfred's old 'girlfriend' (she's a bimbo if you ask me) had been sending letters to Arthur talking about how she was still with him and that he was only using him for pleasure and would eventually come back to full display of affection in public for her. And as dense as my brother could get! He didn't realize Arthur was getting a little distance for that reason! And there were other reasons why he disappeared...But I can't say why until we find the other one...Anyways. I dashed from upstairs all the way downstairs and grabbed my keys before ripping the door open and opened up my car. I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched though...And no not my brother watching but...another person with the aurora of a nation but not one of this place...shrugging it off I just started up my car and drove to Arthur's place.


	6. Announcement

**Sooooooooo Yeah...**

**I'm sorry I really love you guys and these stories but I'm over stressed over things right now and so Every story besides 'A not so classic Romeo and Juliet story' Will be on HIATUS! FOR A YEAR! I'll might update them during the summer! Keyword being MIGHT! I have to do a lot during summer alright! DON'T WORRY MY BABUS! I'LL TRY MY BEST TO DO SO! AND I PROMISE I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE STORIES! **

**SO YEAH! I love y'all to death! X3 So wish me luck! I need to graduate! **


End file.
